


The Rose Galaxies

by rudennotgingr



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 17:19:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2200332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudennotgingr/pseuds/rudennotgingr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose's choice in dress for a celebration causes the Doctor to cross the boundaries of their relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rose Galaxies

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to gallifreyslostson for taking a look at this for me, when I was certain I had managed to ruin it. The idea came from a dress I saw posted on tumblr (if you go to my blog, I'll be posting the link with the fic).

The Doctor threw his head back, downing the glass of Vordonian wine in one long gulp. It was his tenth serving. He had hoped that at some point the alcohol would numb the fire that had began roaring in his veins the instant he had laid eyes on her. So far, it wasn’t working. Bloody Time Lord biology. 

If anything the alcohol was making it worse.

They had arrived at the dressy event separately as per the custom on this particular hunk of rock. He hadn’t bothered with wearing anything different. Why should he? He never had before. So he had meandered around, mingling and tasting the various nibbles, in his usual brown pinstripes complete with his long tan over coat. After all, you never knew when you would need to go running off. Adventures were funny like that.

Anyway, he had been having a rather pleasant time while he waited for Rose to grace him with her presence. He honestly didn’t know what was taking so long. She was bound to look gorgeous no matter what she wore. She always did, in his quite frankly magnificent opinion. Not that he had ever told her that.

And then it happened.

One small tap on his shoulder and he had been done for.

Spinning around on his heel, his trainer squeaking on the marble floor, the smile on his face had faltered and slipped as his eyes took her in. Her blonde hair had been piled loosely atop her head, with a few stubborn strands hanging loose and framing her face. Her make up was just enough to emphasize the golden flecks in her eyes and her plump lips that had always been a source of distraction, but not enough to be over the top.

Then there was the dress.

It was a subtle sweetheart neckline, just enough to accentuate...well… _those_ , but without showing them off to the whole world. Thankfully. The halter top was securely knotted at the back of her neck and he could feel his eyes growing wider as they traced the way the fabric hugged her waist before flowing out around her legs, stopping at her knees. All he could register about the black heels she was wearing was how brilliant they made her calves look.

The fabric itself was a mixture of black and deep purples. White and pale blue stars dotted the material at various intervals against the backdrop of space, complete with various billowing bodies of gaseous clouds. It was as if she had reached out of the TARDIS doors and snatched up the universe, fashioning it into a dress that would only suit her. If anyone could do such a thing, it would be Rose.

He was breathless. Speechless. Couldn’t even remember how to make his respiratory bypass kick in.

Some part of him noted her arched eyebrow and then shy smile. And then she had asked him to dance. But his brain, and his hearts, were still in such a state of shock that he could only stare at her open mouthed. Mistaking his silence for rejection, she had twirled on her heel and stalked away.

Of course it had taken her no time to find a different dance partner. And then another. And another.

The Doctor had long since given up pretense of chit chat with the other patrons, content to down glass of wine after wine and watch Rose float on the dance floor. And by content he meant quite the opposite. Each time a different set of arms wrapped around her, his vision blurred red. Each time she threw her head back in laughter, his hearts constricted in his chest.

That should be him out there with her. Teaching her the local dances. Making her laugh with his brilliant jokes. Whispering in her ear and making her blush. Sneaking off to snog her in one of the many dark alcoves. Possibly more.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned. His thoughts of late had been spiraling further and further out of control. Down a path he long ago swore he would never venture. She deserved so much better, so much more than what he could give her. Yet everytime he set eyes on her, his body ached to reach out and touch her.

He watched as her current dance partner dipped her low over his leg, in a move all too reminiscent of a moment he had shared with her in his Ninth body. His hands clenched at his sides, his blood set to boiling. The smile on her face as she was brought back to standing pushed him over the edge.

Slamming the empty wine glass down on the nearest table, nearly shattering it, he stormed off through the crowd. People cleared wordlessly out of his way, his coat fluttering behind him as he moved with a single minded purpose.

He didn’t even have to say a word to the local who currently had his hands on Rose. The bloke saw him coming, saw the determined look in his eyes and immediately released her and excused himself.

The Doctor quickly assumed his (rightful) place, taking one of Rose’s hands in his and tugging her close so he could lay the other hand on the small of her back. Her free hand rested on his shoulder and she looked up at him in confusion. He grinned down at her, a smile that he didn’t yet fully feel but knew she would soon chase away the darkness that had brewed within him.

Her returning smile didn’t quite reach her eyes and he knew that she had gotten a glimpse of the storm swirling in the depths of his. No matter. She wasn’t asking. And he wasn’t yet willing to say.

Instead, he waggled his eyebrows and began twirling her around the dance floor. Soon the incident was all but forgotten as his feet remembered the steps and Rose proved to be a quick learner. They moved as one across the marble floor, their laughter and smiles now genuine.

The Doctor was still having a problem. The feel of her body pressed so close to him for this extended period of time was driving him mad. Several more strands of her hair had fallen loose and her cheeks were slightly flushed, giving her a delightful glow that made him wish her appearance was from an altogether different physical activity. Each time her tongue poked out between her teeth, whether from concentration or some joke, he had to spin her away in order to keep from sucking it into his own mouth where it belonged. And when he looked down at her, the height difference allowed him to slightly peek down her dress. Something he had avoided at all costs initially. But as their bodies gravitated closer and closer together, his glances downward grew more frequent and lingered longer and longer.

And the bloody dress. The stars seemed to take on a life of their own, shimmering and glittering over her figure, drawing his eyes like a magnet. The smooth satin under his fingers allowed his grip to slide along her body with ease, leaving him wanting to feel her warm flesh that he knew lay just beneath.

At first he had worried that he was going too far. Crossing a line that he shouldn’t cross, that she didn’t want him to cross. That the buzzing in his veins was from the alcohol and not the electricity sparking between them.

And then her hand had taken to wandering, its area of interest varying depending on the dance. Sometimes she tugged playfully on his tie. Sometimes she spent the song running her hand over his shoulder or across his chest. His favorite had been when she had wormed her way beneath his collar at the back of his neck, her fingers subtly ruffling the hair at his nape.

The songs had been mostly upbeat, this was a celebration after all, but every now and then the tempo dropped. Forcing the dancers to either get closer and sway along or vacate the floor until the next song came on. Rose had been surprised the first time the slow melody played and the Doctor had only pulled her flush against him, encouraging her to wrap both arms around his neck. Surprised, but not opposed to his idea either.

This time, when the tune drifted lazily through the throng of people, she didn’t wait for his lead. She wrapped her arms around his waist, sliding them under his long coat but above his suit jacket, then snuggled up to his chest. His hearts stuttered and he was sure she had noticed, what with her cheek resting right above them. This is normally when he would pull away and run as fast as his legs could carry him to the TARDIS, diverting them to their next adventure as if nothing had ever happened.

Not this time.

He looped his arms around her, curling his fingers around her sides. She sighed contentedly, a movement he could feel all along where they were pressed together. He rested his cheek on her head, trying to ignore the warmth of her body burning through his layers and setting his soul on fire. Sliding a hand up, he traced a finger along the hem of her dress that sat just beneath her shoulder blades. He hovered near the zipper, imagining pulling it down and revealing the soft skin beneath. She shivered in his embrace and held on tighter.

He had been resisting doing anything particularly risky. Until now.

Resuming the slow movement of his finger along her back, he inhaled deeply, breathing her in. The mixture of jasmine and strawberry and the pheromones surging from her pores hit him with the force of an exploding star. Her head shot up as a low rumble rippled through his chest.

“Doctor?” she asked uncertainly.

As the next song started to play, he guided them to the edge of the dance floor. To where he knew a particularly dark alcove was perfect and waiting for what he wanted to do. He couldn't wait any longer. If he didn't act now he was bound to either act the coward later...or regenerate on the spot from sexual tension.

“You know that dress is entirely inaccurate?” he growled in her ear, leading them away from the other party goers but not releasing his grip on her hand or her waist.

"What?" She blinked then narrowed her eyes up at him, a motion he noticed even as he kept his vision focused above her head. "If this is just going to turn into a lecture--"

She stopped mid sentence as he slipped them into the darkness provided by one of the giant pillars ringing the outskirts of the dance floor, hiding them from prying eyes. Mostly. He pressed her against the cool marble wall with only the guidance of his hands, leaving barely an inch of space between their bodies. Even in the dim lighting his superior eyesight detected the widening of her eyes. The music and laughter from the party wasn't as loud here. But it would be loud enough to muffle the sounds he hoped they would soon be making.

"Well, I shouldn't say _entirely_ ," he whispered, releasing her hand to slide his own slowly up her arm. "It has actual formations, just at incorrect intervals. For instance," he paused, moving his fingers to trail down the strap of her dress, from the back of her neck to rest just above where it met the rest of the fabric. "Just here, is what you would know as Orion's Belt."

"Did you bring me to this alcove just to give me an astronomy lesson?" she asked, attempting to move away from the wall. His grip on her waist tightened, preventing her from going anywhere, as he leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

"Patience, Rose Tyler. Patience," he murmured, letting his lips graze the shell of her ear. He grinned as he heard her sharp intake of breath and the hand at his shoulder fisted into his jacket. Unable to resist, he lowered his mouth to just below her ear, behind her jawline, and sucked hard. Her other hand shot to his waist, her fingers clenching and twisting the pinstripes, as a needy sound escaped the back of her throat. "Shall I continue?" he prodded between kisses along the column of her neck.

Her only response was a nod and an audible swallow.

"Here," he continued, skipping his hand from her collarbone to her rib cage, "is the dwarf star, Rultisia, and her sister, Rallania." He nipped at her exposed shoulder, making her shiver. 

He continued in the same manner, naming planets and stars and various objects in the universe as he pressed hot opened mouth kisses along her neck and shoulders. All the while his hand roamed her body. Brushing down her thigh, squeezing her hip bone, and drifting across her stomach. Rose was silent save for little pants and gasps in his ear, her fingers twisting and untwisting in his clothing. He could feel her body trembling with energy, the surge in pheromones filling his nostrils, sending his own desire for her soaring to new heights.

So far she had responded positively to his advances, never once giving him any indication she wanted him to stop. Quite the opposite really. He decided to push further, to be completely certain she wanted this just as badly as he did. Before his grip on his tenuous self control fell away completely.

The Doctor stretched his hand over her stomach until the tips of his fingers were brushing along the underside of her breasts. Her body went rigid and her breathing stopped. He froze, his mouth hovering over her neck. His existing confidence wavered and he almost pulled back.

Her hand snaked from his shoulder to tangle in his hair, her fingers gently sifting through the strands and sending warmth rushing from his head to his toes. Realizing her reaction had been from anticipation and not rejection, he pressed a tender kiss to her neck in thanks before muttering hotly against her skin.

"This area resembles the gas cloud Kephri." He traced the swell of both breasts, a bit beyond where the said formation was. But his intent was to taunt and tease.

"More," she pleaded, straining against the hand still anchored at her waist.

The desperate, breathy quality to her voice made his already stiff erection twitch in his too tight trousers. Never one to deny her anything, and no longer wanting to hide behind the walls they had constructed, he greedily obliged.

"One of the most tempting places for sightseers is the Roseanix System. All the planets have some of the most breathtaking mountain peaks." He had continued to trace the curve of her right breast as he kissed and murmured against her neck, working his way up to her ear. "Each one is covered in dusty...pink...snow." He swiped his thumb over her nipple through the smooth fabric of her dress, drawing the digit in smaller and smaller circles.

Rose relaxed under his touch, letting out a soft moan of pleasure. It was a good reaction, a nice stroke to his ego...but not quite what he was looking for.

He sucked on her earlobe and cupped her entire breast in his hand, massaging and squeezing, imagining what it would feel like to touch her in such a way without the bloody clothing. She gasped, arching her chest further into his touch and tried to tug him closer. Tried and failed. He released her ear and nuzzled into her neck, chuckling while he tweaked the pert nipple with his fingers.

He was taken by surprise when she yanked sharply on his hair, forcing him to look at her. Her pupils were blown wide, from the darkness and arousal, and she searched his face. He had stilled his hand, but kept it in place as if he had every right to. In his mind, he did. 

She was his.

"Kiss me?" she asked softly, vulnerability shining in her hazel eyes.

The fact that she had posed it as a question, and with such uncertainty, made his hearts clench. As much as he wanted to claim her, he also wanted, needed her to understand that he was hers in every sense of the word. And that this wasn't just a one time shag. That he wanted her and everything that went with the domestics of it.

He knew she would be expecting a fierce, primal crash of his mouth into hers. There would be time for that later.

The Doctor removed his hand from her breast to cup her face, brushing his thumb over her cheek. She blinked at him in confusion, yet leaned into his touch.

"For you," he whispered earnestly, "anything."

He leaned forward slowly, letting their breaths mingle in the air between them, before placing his lips gently over hers. She exhaled through her nose, returning the pressure but not demanding more. 

Her lips were soft and supple, more pleasurable to kiss than he had ever imagined. He moved his mouth gently over hers, getting to know the taste and the feel as if this would be not only their first (proper) kiss, but also their last. He kissed her slowly, trying to convey the depths of his feelings, that to him she was the most precious thing in all the universe.

After several moments, he ran his tongue along the seam of her lips. She opened eagerly, coaxing his tongue into her mouth with her own. Her taste exploded on his taste buds and he quickly found himself getting more drunk off of her kisses than he had from the wine. It took no time for the kisses to turn from something soft and tender to something wild and heated, a shift that was becoming less and less subtle. Her nails scratched at his scalp. He growled and nipped her bottom lip, pressing his hips fiercely into hers.

Rose gasped and shuddered against him, his cock apparently teasing her in just the right spot. His hand on her face moved to loosen the knot of her dress while his mouth crashed back into hers. A foggy, back part of his mind thanked the fact that she was wearing heels, making up for some of their height difference, as he bent his knees just slightly in order to rut against her. Needing to hear her repeat the sound and find out what else he could make her do.

She groaned into his mouth and he swallowed each sound greedily. With the knot loosened but not undone, his hand yanked down one side of her dress, exposing a breast for an instant before he covered it with his fingers. His body was functioning on primal instinct now, all higher thoughts vanishing as she gave herself over to him.

Rose yanked her lips away, holding his face an inch from hers with a firm grip on his hair, something he was finding rather arousing each time she did it. "More?" she panted, licking her lips.

He arched an eyebrow in question.

"Your voice and your hands--"

He cut her off with a kiss, knowing what she was after.

"Well, down here," he began, moving his hand slowly down her torso and creating space between their hips, "is the planet Madidus. Called such because it is covered by one of the universe's largest storms. Never ending rain. Which means, that it's always... _wet_." He pressed two fingers between her thighs to emphasize his point, delighted to hear her moan and arch into his hand. He bit down on her shoulder, with every intent of leaving a mark, quickly running his tongue over the area to soothe it before sucking her skin into his mouth. She had hissed at the feel of his teeth, but it had trailed off into a satisfied groan. He slackened the pressure at her hip, allowing her to grind against his fingers, knowing she would be able to find just what she needed between the layers of fabric better than he would.

For now.

He removed his hand from her waist altogether, bending to suck her breast into his mouth as she continued to rock against his fingers. Both her hands raked through his hair and she was mumbling something he couldn't quite catch as he flicked his tongue over her sensitive nipple. Knowing she was completely distracted, he fumbled with the zipper on his trousers until he could push them and his pants down just enough to free his erection.

Rose whimpered as he removed his fingers from above her center and stopped lavishing her breast in order to look at her. He needed to be able to see her face. He hooked a hand just under her right knee, bringing it up to rest on his hip. He was careful to keep her leg hidden beneath his overcoat, in case someone stumbled upon them. Using both hands, he bunched her skirt up to her waist. She bit her bottom lip, eyes momentarily flicking over his shoulder before returning to his.

Keeping one hand anchored in place, he used the other to move her wet knickers to the side. His body was screaming to plunge inside her and make her call out his name. Without any warning other than the lust that he knew burned in his eyes, he thrust into her in one sure motion. She threw her head back against the wall, lids fluttering shut as she pulled him closer, a muffled moan escaping her lips. He growled, the feel of her wet and hot around him making him struggle to keep his own eyes open. He pulled out slowly before slamming roughly back into her. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” she gasped, clinging tightly to his shoulders and trembling against him. 

The Doctor’s eyes went wide at her use of the word, then he broke out into a filthy smirk.

“Don’t stop,” she begged, wriggling her hips.

She was gorgeous in the dim light, and she felt exquisite wrapped around him in every possible sense of the word. He was surprised he had resisted her this long, his body still wound tight and more than ready to chase the completion he knew they both desperately needed. He claimed her lips, pushing his tongue into her mouth in perfect synchronization with the upward thrust of his hips.

He pistoned into her, over and over, as hard as he dared without ramming her back too hard into the wall. The Doctor lost himself in the moment, his brain shutting out everything but the here and now. Her fingers digging into his neck, his shoulders, his hair. Her breasts pressed against his chest, her body pinned between his and the wall. Her leg squeezing his waist as their hips pounded into each other, more and more frantically. Her breath hot and rough in his ear as he tasted every inch of skin he could reach.

He was thrusting in time to the bass of the song barely drifting to them in their own bubble of the universe, a fast relentless rhythm that pushed him right to the edge. His body was straining, and he knew it wouldn’t be much longer before he came inside her. Lost to everything that was Rose, he began muttering nonsense about star formations that may or may not have been on her dress. 

“Oh, fuck yes,” she whimpered. “Keep...talking.”

Spurred on by her words and her inner walls tightening around him, he kept speaking. He wasn’t even sure what he was saying anymore. His restraint was slipping and he hoped that she was as close as he was, it was too late for him to slow down. He slammed into her erratically, one hand gripping tightly to her waist. Whether it was for support or to try to keep himself grounded in some way, he didn’t know. He didn’t even care. She felt so fucking _brilliant_. His other hand roamed her body of its own accord, sending him sensory information he was too overloaded on to be able to categorize.

His lips grunted words into the salty skin of her neck, something about the Rose Galaxy and beauty.

Rose arched against him, her body pulling tight before spasming as her orgasm crashed over her. He moved to swallow her cries with his mouth, the feel of his name on her lips passing to his own sending him toppling over the edge right behind her. White light burst behind his eyelids and he thrust into her twice more, as if trying to climb inside her and stay there for forever while wave after wave of euphoria pulled him under.

After a moment, he relaxed his stance enough to give her more room to breath but not yet willing to untangle from her. He nuzzled into the crook of her neck, smiling when she shivered and made to pull away with a giggle. He looked up at her, goofy grin on his face. She smiled back, tracing a sideburn idly with one hand. A thought popped into the forefront of his mind, a question he _had_ to ask right that second.

“Is my voice really that--”

“Doctor,” she cut him off with a warning tone.

“No need to be embarrassed about it. I just--”

“ _Doctor_ ,” she repeated, hissing through her teeth. He noted the tense lines in her face, and the way her eyes kept glancing over his shoulder.

“What?”

“We can discuss that later, yeah? I don’t think we were as quiet as we needed to be.”

He looked over his shoulder, noticing a pair of armed guards with matching sour expressions headed their way through the crowd. He looked back at Rose, worried that she would be cross. “Oops?”

He was relieved when she merely laughed and kissed him on the nose.

He slipped out of her, frowning as his body protested the loss. No matter, that could be easily fixed later. Back in the TARDIS. Or at least somewhere not this _particular_ room. They rushed to rearrange themselves so that their clothes were at least covering the important bits if not back in pristine condition. He eyed her curiously as she shoved something into his bigger on the inside pockets, then grinned when he caught sight of her now bare feet.

“Allons-y!” he cried, grabbing her hand and taking off in the opposite direction of the guards. As much as he loved it, and was even thankful for it in a weird sense, he had a dress that he needed to remove from its current owner. And he doubted Rose would be as willing if they ended up spending the night in jail.


End file.
